


A Child's Eyes

by Wizardchester91



Series: Archer 100 Themes [2]
Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Bonding, Gen, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 themes #2- Love. Decided to do something unconventional. </p><p>All Malory Archer wants is someone to understand her, to love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child's Eyes

"Sometimes I hate you, Mother." Archer sighed, exhausted by malory's criticisms. He set a 6 year old Abbijiean down on the couch, handed her her sippy cup, and kissed her on the forehead. "With all you put me through... And then you have the nerve to tell me how to raise my kid?" 

Malory just stood there silently, her glass of Vodka shaking slightly in her hand. 

"Don't try any of your usual stuff. If she gets hungry, feed her. I'm not raising an anorexic. God, it's a wonder I don't have some sort of eating disorder...and for Christ's sake, stop drinking, you lush!" He snapped, glaring at her. It was amazing how much being engaged and having a kid had changed him. 

After kissing AJ and telling her he loved her he left...and for a moment Malory stood there, staring at the door. 

She turned to her granddaughter, eyes sad. "I suppose I'm supposed to actually pay attention to you." 

The little girl crawled over to the edge of the couch, staring up at Malory with big Hazel eyes. "Why you sad, Nana?" 

Malory sat next to her and pulled the child into her lap. 

"That is a very good question. You see, the world is a very sad place sometimes. You bring a person into the world, try to do everything you can for them, and they always turn on you."

AJ thought for a moment. "That's mean." 

Malory sighed. "People are mean. Get used to it. I tried teaching your father that, not to depend on anyone. To stand on his own..." She took a sip from he glass of vodka. "But I must have made a mistake somewhere. He thinks I'm some Heartless hag." 

She laughed bitterly. 

"Don't cry Nana..." The little girl crooned. 

"Ha. I only cry over important things. You know you love someone when you spend entirely too much time crying about them." She rolled he eyes and Chugged the rest of her drink. 

"Your mummy and Daddy have very dangerous jobs. And it's your Nana who made it that way...I sometimes wish I hadn't...but it's all I knew damnit... And now look..." 

She sighed pitifully. "Don't you have some fatty, sugary food to chow on, or something?" She asked, suddenly bitter. 

AJ shook her head. "Nu uh. Not hungry. Daddy gave me Chick nuggets in car." 

"Well here...watch the boob tube then...Nana is tired of talking." She flipped on an episode of Tom and Jerry. "This was your father's favorite... That crazy Cat..." She wiped a tear angrily away. 

"Nana?" AJ chirped.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. And Daddy does too...it just comes out funny sometimes..." 

Sterling never knew how hard she cried that night. 


End file.
